Kare Uta
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Sakuno was forced to marry her aunt's son.She had to go all the way to that snow-filled country, endure the freaking cold, and the freaking coldness of Ryoma himself. How is this 'walking ice cube' becomes a vocalist of one of the most popular rock bands in America? What should I update faster? poll on-going.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Paulit – ulit? Unli? Unli?  
I do not own Prince of Tennis. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
**  
****Author's Note: **  
I do not own the song called 'Kare uta' by The Gazette.  
I will use the English translation of the song instead of the original Japanese lyrics so that everyone can understand it. 'kay?

Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

**Ryosaku + OC + AU = OOC… gets? ^^ Good.  
****By the way Kare Uta means Withered Poem.**

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Kare Uta**

_"I remembered that the snow was once the saddest remembrance of my past.  
But on that one sad period of my life, I met you.  
And now, seeing the snow doesn't seem so sad anymore."  
_

**Chapter 1**

Sakuno keeps on munching her bread while heading straight to her father's study room. While opening the door, she noticed that three pairs of eyes met her gaze- her parents and her mother's best friend, Rinko, her oba-san.

"Ahm, sorry" She raised her half-eaten bread. "Maybe I disturbed you. I apologized- "

"Come on, Sakuno. We're actually waiting for you."

She seems tended to raise her brows. She knows that her father was serious when he calls her full name. But this is the first time, that she sees him far too seriously.

She look at her Aunt Rinko. She was always with her mother because they were best friends since college. She's not also a stranger to her because she was also her godmother.

"You seem to look pale now, Oba-san. Are you sick?" she asked her worriedly. She noticed the big changes in her appearance.

Her aunt just smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Sakuno sat on an empty chair next to her. "So… what are we discussing right now, 'tou-san?"

"Well, it's been a while since you're practically begging us to let you manage our company?"

She seems like to tend jump so high because of too much excitement. "Of course. 'tou-san! I know I can do this on my own. You're just don't trust your own daughter. If you just let me a long time ago, then you're now rolling in dollars for now-"

She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. It was her dream to manage their company ever since. Even though she is workaholic, she was also worried for the welfare of her parents. She wants them to relax and enjoy. After all, she already knows the pros and cons of their business, her father just didn't want to retire yet because of the reason that he will get bored and there is nothing else to do.

She thinks too much about innovations and renovations- confident that it will help so much to their company. She was not able to pursue her ideas because she was worried about her father. He might think that she's bypassing his authority and fearing that he will order to exile her in Timbuktu. Never! She also dreams to become a billionaire someday.

She grins.  
"We will give you all the rights to our company but for a condition" her father said.

"What kind of condition?"  
"You have to marry your Aunt Rinko's son."

Her lips become frozen. "Tou-san, I think your condition is a little bit over-acting. I mean, why do I have to marry Oba-san's-"  
She turned to her Aunt Rinko. "wait, you had a son, oba-san? I thought you were a spinster?" she asked horrified.

"Sakuno" her mother said. She was holding her best friends hand.

It was only then that she realized the situation. There is something fishy going around here. She just scratched her head "I apologized for the many questions that I've asked. But for the last time, why just tell me the truth? I know that you're not risking me in an impossible situation like this. You know me I don't just agree for the things without a good reason." And she don't want to marry even she can't become the president of their company. Nothing and no one was worth her freedom.

"Your Rinko oba-san needs our help. Your help in particular." her father told her. "She had her son when she marries a Japanese- Nanjiroh. But his parents don't like Rinko so they made a way to break Rinko and Nanjiroh. They say that Rinko has a lover and Nanjiroh believed them. His parents claimed the victory. At that time, they already had a eight-year old son- Ryoma. Your Aunt Rinko can't give Ryoma a better life so even it's against her will, she leave him to Nanjiroh."

_Okay. Classic star-crossed lovers. Nice  
_There is also a thing that she doesn't understand. "Why am I involve in this?"

"Your Aunt Rinko wants to see her son." "Even once. Even only once before she…." Her mother's tears threatened to fall.  
"I'm sick, Sakuno. I have a colon cancer and I don't think I have much time left." Rinko said seriously.

"What?!" As if all the organs inside her body went limp. "Cancer? How… Why?"  
"only God knows, dear," She smiled. But you can see that it was forced and just hiding her true feelings.

"When did you learned about your condition? Oba-san."  
"About two years ago."  
"Why did you just tell me this now?"  
"I don't want to interrupt anyone. Besides, I can take care of myself." She replied.

Sakuno observed her aunt intently. Even if she claims that she can take care of herself, you can tell the desperation in her face. She was very kind to her even though they are not blood-related. She understands why they resort to bribe her just to agree on their condition. She just wants to cry.

"Oba-san, I'm sorry. I don't know"  
"It's okay. We can't do anything. That's life."

She gently tap her cheeks. "You really have a good heart, Sakuno. I'm glad because I'm one of your godmothers.."  
The kindness in her has just risen. "Why don't you call your son if you want to see him? I'm sure he will agree to see you if he knows about your condition."  
"It's not that easy," her mother interrupted.  
"Ryoma grows up hating his mother in believing she abandons them. Because of the anger Nanjiroh felt, he allowed Ryoma to believe of all the lies his parents said. Now, Ryoma hates her the most. That was Nanjiroh tells."

"You contacted her ex-husband?"  
"We used the way you first thought." Her father said. "We told Nanjiroh everything. He confronted his parents and they admitted. They were very repentant when they learned about Rinko's condition. Nanjiroh agrees to send Ryoma here. The problem is Ryoma. He doesn't want to see her.

"But why? Does he know about Aunt Rinko's condition?"  
"We didn't tell him"  
Her forehead wrinkled. "Why?"

"I don't want him to worry about me." Rinko answered.  
"I want him to see me healthy."

"So our wedding is the only way to force him to go here in Japan and to have your chance to see him, am I right?"  
"I'm sorry if I'm imposing this much on you, But your marriage won't be real."

Her tears that threatens to fall becomes frozen because of what her Aunt Rinko said. "Ah… so the marriage isn't real?"  
"Nanjiroh suggested it." Her father said. "The only way to Ryoma agrees to go here in Japan is he is going to order him. But he will have to make up excuses, believable excuses."  
"And that was…"  
"Make up an arranged marriage… with you"  
So her stunt-to-be is for a cause. In fact, her role is going to be great. She will help her dear Oba-san, she will get their company rights in a clean way. Little by little, she smiled.

"I'll do it." She turned to her aunt Rinko. "Why did you tell me about it just now? Then, we just dragged your son here sooner than expected."  
"We're hesitant because we thought that you may not agree. We know how much you value your independence."

"But it doesn't mean, that I will forget to help. I will not hesitate to agree if you just tell me right away about the situation." She hugged her aunt Rinko. "I'll do my best oba-san." I hope you will recover so that you'll have the time to spend it with your son."

Her throat becomes rigid in preventing her tears to fall. After she hugged her aunt, she faced her father immediately.

"Oto-san I thought I was goingto have a heart attack when you mentioned earlier I have to get married. "  
"I want you to marry a man not a business," her father said.  
She coughed. "So, what will I do now? Where and how am I going to start in our plan?"

"Well, first, you have to go to America," her father said. "Nanjiroh's waiting for you. He wants you to meet Ryoma. You're will not have problems because Nanjiro can understand both English and Japanese. Ryoma can also understand because he was born and raised here. He stayed here until he was eight-years old before they migrated to America."

"Here's the picture of them sent by Nanjiroh. The contact numbers of him are in the back. When you arrive in America, call him immediately. I know this is so sudden, Sakuno. But as you can see, we don't have much time."

"I know, Oto-san" she already accepted her new challenge in life. She looked at her aunt Rinko. Her eyes are full of hope. She's willing to help no matter what just to fulfill her dream. For once in her life, she felt that she just did made good in life.

She looked at the photo. She stared at the man who is younger there. "This is… Ryoma?"

"Yes. His looks seems odd because he is a member in one of the most famous rock band in America." Her father explains.

"You know him?"  
He shook her head. "Nope."

She just couldn't believe Ryoma was this good-looking.

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N:**

**Hehe.. sorry no Ryoma in this chapter.. he will appear next. I promise.**

lalalalala… hope you enjoyed reading the first ever chapter of Kare Uta..  
Can you suggest who is going to be included in Ryoma's band and what positions are they..  
Ryoma is the vocalist by the way.. You can form up to 6 members.

let me hear what you think 

**Soup no.5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Paulit – ulit? Unli? Unli?  
I do not own Prince of Tennis. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*

**Author's note:  
Thanks for those who read the first chapter of Kare Uta.  
You know who you are. I'm not like those authors whose notes are LONGER than the chapter itself.**

I do not own the song called 'Kare uta' by The Gazette.  
I will use the English translation of the song instead of the original Japanese lyrics so that everyone can understand it. 'kay?

Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

**Ryosaku + OC + AU = OOC… gets? ^^ Good.  
By the way Kare Uta means Withered Poem.**

**Legends:  
**_'soup'_ = thoughts  
**soup = English speaking  
**soup = normal Japanese conversation

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Kare Uta**

_"I remembered that the snow was once the saddest remembrance of my past.  
But on that one sad period of my life, I met you.  
And now, seeing the snow doesn't seem so sad anymore."_

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Chapter 2**

Holding the coffee mug tightly with her hands, Sakuno was tempted to draw the mug to her cheek just to ease the freaking coldness her body felt. Worrying that she might look like an idiot inside the coffee shop, she forced herself no to dot what she thought. So she had to endure the numbness she feels.

By chance, it is also winter season when she arrived in this 'frozen' country. Seemingly, as if the weather is mocking her, the snow falls from time to time.

_Now I know, the snow is just beautiful to see and watch in Korean dramas_. She thought.

"I apologize for your sudden arrival here, Sakuno-san" she turned to the speaker. It was Nanjiroh Echizen.  
"I just felt that I have to move fast for Rinko…" he sat in front of her. "it's okay, sir. We just both share the same feeling."  
he nodded. A deafening silence came by. Apparently, all of her dilemmas with the poor weather suddenly vanished when she looked at Nanjiroh. He seemingly looks sincere about the condition of her aunt Rinko. She doesn't want to become mushy but it looks like that he remains to have a special feeling towards his ex-wife.

"Can I ask you something, sir?" she asked.  
"Go ahead,"  
"Did you marry again? I mean after your marriage with aunt Rinko?" she draw the mug to her cheek.

_Aaaah… Heaven._

"I don't see any wedding ring on your finger?"

Sadly, he smiled. "She's the only woman I have ever loved and will only love."

Okay, mushy things made her cringe. But since she was trying not to die in the freaking cold, she could accept mushy stories at the moment, if only to keep herself alive.

"aunt Rinko, also, didn't marry. If you'll just visit her, I'm sure she will be happy- together with you son."

He shook his head. "I said a lot of things to her before that must hurt her too much. I don't have the guts to face her. Ryoma is the only one that I could give her. I wanted to say sorry, but I knew it wouldn't be enough."

She remained silent. "By the way, thank you for accepting our plan, Sakuno-san."  
"Ah, no, it's okay. I just want her to be happy also,"  
"I wish I could take away her pain…" he said. "If there was only a way to do it., I would've taken her sickness away from her."

_Now, that's romantic. Besides the endless oil price hike in the world market, there's only one that remains constant- it's the ability of a person to love. It's sad to think that the love story of Nanjiroh and Rinko will not have a happy ending._

"For now, only your son will become our top priority," she said. "aunt Rinko wants to see him so badly."

She excused herself when her cell phone rang.

She went to the nearest rest room to answer the call. Her forehead creased when she noticed the name that registered in her phone.

"Hello?"  
"Sakuno!" it was her friend Tomoka. "Your father told me that you're in America. What are you doing there?"  
"I'm meeting my future father-in-law" she replied.  
"You're getting married?! You bastard1 when did you learn on how to notice boys? Besides, the only one I know who's handsome enough for you is your company."  
"Yup! That's why I'm getting married. I will tell you the details when I get back there okay. Why did you call me anyway?"  
"I just want to ask you to drink with me. Kaido- sempai annoys me again."  
"What's new with that? I don't care. Leave him, okay?"  
"eeeeeeeh! Never! I couldn't take if there are other girls that will keep on bugging him."  
"Then, what do you call yourself?"  
"Kawaii~!"  
"Teme" she didn't comment anymore. She ended the conversation quickly. She even thought why and how they became friends.

When she comes back to their seats, she noticed a guy who just entered the coffee shop. She wasn't particularly keen on handsome men.

But this one,

**(A/N: Brace yourselves, here comes Ryoma-sama :D)**

Ryoma was already good-looking in the pictures. But it didn't reach the qualities of his appearance in the picture to the looks of him in personal. This Ryoma was way, way, way better. So it is understandable that he got the attention of all the customers inside the shop, together with the crew- who secretly whispering to each other.

He was wearing a black jacket, a black pants and a black kick-ass boots. Unlike her, who look like a gift in a wrapper with the clothes she wore.

Ryoma walks silently towards his father and took the seat beside him. She doesn't want to come near them- giving them time to talk for a while. And also, she wants to see Ryoma more closely. She wants to know if her eyes were playing a trick on her.

She silently walks toward them. All the while, she could hear the American customers talking- and the only thing she understands is _"Ryoma, my love." _there is no doubt that he is famous in the country.

She was already there when suddenly she stops.

"**You want me to marry a Japanese woman?"**

His tone includes a touch of sarcasm when he speaks. **"Do I look like that stupid?"**  
**"Ryoma,"** his father scolded him.  
**"I'd rather marry a Japanese guy than marry a freaking woman!"**

Nanjiroh said something in English- with an accent. Ryoma answered in the same language. And she was left feeling like she was watching a live-action Japanese anime- in English dub. Though she seems to enjoy watching them, she doesn't like the tone he used when speaking about Japanese women. ** (AN: T_T I'm part Japanese.. so it hurts.. damn you Ryo-chan!)**

She walks closer to him.

"Hi," she greeted Nanjiroh then she turned to Ryoma, "Hello," Ryoma looked up at her. Jaws literally dropped when she stared at those golden eyes.

_Goodness! He looked better up close!_

His face was flawless. His eyes were deep-set and his eyelashes- that thing that will make any girls envy him. Those lips, as if they were inviting you to kiss them. His hair was a typical Japanese messy style. From the collar of his shirt, you can see a glimpse of his tattoo. His nails were polished black. The arm band and the necklace further contributed to his dark, sexy, irresistible appeal.

"Ah, Sakuno-san," Nanjiroh said. "This is my son, Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma, this is Sakuno Ryuzaki. Your future bride."  
"**I see**," that deep baritone voice.. "**Is that all Japan can offer?**"  
"**Ryoma**," scolded Nanjiroh.

As if he didn't hear anything. He just shrugged and looked up at her, straight in the eye.

"**They say that the Japanese women are amongst the most beautiful faces in the world. I guess I heard it wrong."**

If only she doesn't feel optimistic today, she will likely brush his messy hair with a sharp, yes, a very sharp knife. Because no matter how handsome he is, she admits she's attracted to him. It doesn't mean that she will let him insult all the Japanese women like her.

"You didn't hear it wrong," she said with her sweetest and cough*fake*cough smile. "Japanese like us were truly beautiful. It just not obviously enough because I'm like a gift in a wrapper now. Just wait and see, when you step a foot in my territory, I sure you, you'll not be able to sleep when you see the natural beauty hidden under this thick clothes I'm wearing.

**"What?" **his forehead creases.  
"Yes. **What?**" _Yeah. Right. As if you can't understand Japanese._

She sat on her previous seat. She particularly had the opportunity to observe his face. Their gazes met. She still keeps smiling despite her annoyance towards him.

"Oto- san. **Remind me again why I'm marrying her."**

_WHAT THE F!_ She thought.

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Me:**  
That's the end of chapter 2. Don't hate Ryoma if he has any resentment towards Japanese women. It was stated in the story- details will explain in later chapters..! Bear with me.. *dodges the knives thrown at me*

How is it so far?

**Next chapter: cough*concert*cough**

Kindly rate and review..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Paulit – ulit? Unli? Unli?  
I do not own Prince of Tennis. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
**  
Author's Note:**  
I do not own the song called 'Kare uta' by The Gazette.  
I will use the English translation of the song instead of the original Japanese lyrics so that everyone can understand it. 'kay?

Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

**Ryosaku + OC + AU = OOC… gets? ^^ Good.  
By the way Kare Uta means Withered Poem.**

**Legends:  
**_'soup'_ = thoughts  
**soup = English speaking  
**soup = normal Japanese conversation

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Kare Uta**

_"I remembered that the snow was once the saddest remembrance of my past.  
But on that one sad period of my life, I met you.  
And now, seeing the snow doesn't seem so sad anymore."_

**Chapter 3**

~~~~~0~~~~~

"His father saved my life a long time ago." Nanjiroh said. She put her hand under her chin and smiled vey sweetly. Nanjiroh can speak Japanese, so it's only natural that his son can understand it, too.

'_Shame on you'_

"I'm in debt to his father with my life, so that I will not forget his good deed, I promised him that I will wed my child to his. And that is you two."

She nodded and waited for Nanjiroh to continue. It was a typical hero-savior story. If happened that it was her father who gave that kind of explanation, she certainly found herself rolling on the floor- laughing. Even a three-year old child will not believe his story. It lacked the appeal and impact to her. Apparently, Ryoma was oblivious enough.

"**Okay,**" Ryoma said and turned to her.  
"**When do you want to get married?**"

She was shocked for the quick response she received from him. It looks suspicious enough but for the sake of her aunt Rinko, she will agree to him.

"If you want, Let's do it now"

"**No problem**," he stood up from the chair. "**Let's go**."

She and Nanjiroh looked to each other. He, too, was surprised from the response his son given.

"**You want to get married, right?**" he asked with no emotions at all. "**Let's get married now. I still have a lot of things to do and this is the only free time I have."**

She understands what he wants. He wants her to be shocked and then refuse. Too bad. She just enhanced her fake smile.

"I want you to first meet my parents, Ryoma," she said with her 'most' gentle voice. "therefore, I came here so that the two of us will return to Japan."

"**I can't go. I'm busy. You'll just have to bring your parents here instead."**

"They have a low tolerance towards cold weather. They might suffer from Rheumatism. You also probably would not prefer to lose your in-laws immediately, right?"

"Besides, I will not let myself to become an orphan so early just to accommodate your schedule."

He just stared at her. She remained smiling at him. This guy can really be a such a pain in the neck. If only she's not concern for the well-being of her aunt, she will certainly bury him alive in the snow.

"**Ryoma, you're going to Japan to meet her parents."** His father told him- with full authority.

Ryoma's mood becomes worse.

"I have a concert tonight," he responded.

"Bring her with you, then," Nanjiroh ordered.

"Perfect!" she said. " I love concerts!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N:  
Sorry for this short chapter, I'm still editing and revising the whole chapter 3.. I will rewrite it as soon as I finished the editing part.**

**If you noticed the conversation between Ryoma and Sakuno.. his lines were highlighted where Sakuno's not. It is because Ryoma was answering her in English while she talks to him in Japanese.  
Talking about being a jerk (-_-)!**

** Ryoma! You moron! Deciding to get married right away! Don't you know that marriage is sacred to us girls! Don't you know that ****Marriage makes an incomplete human being a complete one. It makes him/her a grown up and gives him/her responsibilities whether those responsibilities are to feed and clothe the wife or to assist the husband. Marriage is supposed to take a person out of the hectic lifestyle that one is in and place him or her in an organised environment giving them a path to follow in life and a shoulder to lean on.**** ! * grasps for some fresh air*.**

Also I want you guys to listen to "Oh My Goddess" by TRAX and "Kare Uta" by The GazettE.. These two beautiful songs will be the official 'soundtrack' of this fic.. 'kay?

**Thanks, kindly rate and REVIEW by the way! ^_^**


End file.
